TRADUCTION : Un temps pour nous
by Miikichin
Summary: Amu est désormais en dernière année au lycée et Ikuto est déjà parti depuis 5 ans. Certaines choses ont changé, d'autres sont resté les mêmes. Et si Ikuto rentrait ? Que se passerait-il ? - Ceci n'est qu'une traduction de A Time for Us par usuilove21.
1. Prologue

**Un temps pour nous **(A Time For Us - par usuilove21)

**Prologue**

POV Amu

Cinq ans. C'est le nombre d'année pendant lesquelles il a été absent. C'est aussi le nombre d'année écoulées depuis que j'ai terminé l'école primaire. J'ai 17 ans désormais, et pendant ma dernière année de lycée, je suis toujours célibataire.

Certaines choses ont changées dans ma vie.

Un : Tadase ne m'a plus dit qu'il m'aimait. La raison ? Un jour, lors de notre dernière année au collège, je lui ait dit que je n'avais aucune envie de commencer une relation maintenant et il m'as simplement répondu « Je sais que tu ne m'aimera jamais de la même manière que je t'aime. Tout va bien. » J'ai beaucoup pleuré puisque je pensais qu'il me détestait. Heureusement, il a continué de me parler même si notre relation n'a pas été très bonne pendant quelques mois. Ca a été un moment difficile mais à présent, Tadase et moi sommes de bons amis et nous parlons beaucoup.

Deux : J'ai découvert que Nadeshiko était en fait Nagi. Bien sûr, j'ai été très choquée et ça a été un peu bizarre. J'ai tout de même finit par l'accepter et désormais, Nagi et moi sommes d'encore meilleurs amis.

Trois : Rima et Nagi sont ensemble. Ainsi que Yaya et Kairi, Utau et Kuukai. Je pense que Tadase a une petite amie mais je ne puis vraiment pas sûre. Je reste donc seule célibataire.

Quatre : Je me suis…développée. Mes cheveux roses atteignent désormais ma taille et sont parsemés de mèches bleu nuit. Evidemment, je suis plus grande que lorsque j'avais 12 ans ! Je suis presque aussi grande que Tadase mais encore plus petite de que _lui. _Ma poitrine a aussi grossit, si je puis dire. (A/N: Désolée, j'ai simplement ajouté ça !)

Cinq : J'ai été très triste durant cette période. J'ai commencer à déprimer à partir de ma deuxième année au collège. Mes parents ne connaissaient pas la raison de ma baisse de moral et ils en sont venu à me demander si je voulais être suivie par un psychologue. Franchement, ne peut-on même pas être déprimé dans cette maison ? Sérieusement ! Cependant, tous mes amis, Rima, Nagi et Utau savaient pourquoi. C'était parce qu'_il _me manquait.

Six : Ran, Miki, Su et Dia sont toutes parties, tout comme Kusukusu, Temari, Rhythm et les autres. Les seuls qui sont restés ont été Musashi et Pepe-chan.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Yo, Amu

_Les textes, les idées et toutes les notes de l'auteure (A/N) sont celles d'usuilove21. _

_L'univers, les personnages de SHUGO CHARA ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Tout ce qui suit est de l'auteure usuilove21. _

_

* * *

_**A/N : ****Salut ! Contente de vous voir ici ! Ceci est le premier chapitre ! YEAH ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !! **_  
_

* * *

_Extrait du dernier chapitre :_ _Six : Ran, Miki, Su et Dia sont toutes parties, tout comme Kusukusu, Temari, Rhythm et les autres. Les seuls qui sont restés ont été Musashi et Pepe-chan._

**Chapitre 1: Yo, Amu**

**POV Amu**

J'étais assise au jardin royal à mon ancienne place en compagnie de Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Yaya et Kairi. Nous avions le droit de nous installer à cet endroit puisque les gardiens actuels étaient Ami et d'autres gamins et qu'ils étaient absents.

« Je m'ennuie…Dis-je, une moue renfrognée sur le visage.

— Eh, tout le monde !

La voix de Kuukai entrant en trombes dans la pièce fendit le silence qui s'était installé.

— Salut Kuukai ! Quoi de neuf ? Lançai-je, aussi joyeusement que possible.

— Utau et moi avons une surprise pour toi, Hinamori ! Répondit l'adolescent, en me pointant de doigt.

Utau apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ai-je mentionné que Rima, Nagihiko, Utau et Kuukai étaient mes meilleurs amis ? Non ? Et bien je viens de le faire.

— Une surprise ? Quoi donc ? Questionnai-je en m'asseyant plus convenablement bien droite sur ma chaise.

— Disons simplement que tu vas nous adorer pour ça, dit Utau qui semblait maintenir quelque chose à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle tiens comme ça ? » Pensai-je en observant mes amis autour de moi. Tadase, Kairi et Yaya étaient tout aussi confus que moi mais Rima et Nagi semblaient savoir ce qu'il se passait.

— Entre, appela Kuukai en soupirant.

Utau poussa la personne dans la pièce. C'était _lui_. _Lui _étant Ikuto.

— Yo, Amu. Dit-il en me lançant son sourire narquois qui n'avait pas changé.

— I…ku…to ? Articulai-je en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Était-il véritablement ici ? Je me levai.

— Amu ? Souffla Rima, anxieuse. »

Je ne répondai pas et sans prendre mes affaires, je courai au dehors du jardin royal.

**POV Ikuto**

Je me tenais à l'extérieur de ce qu'on semblait appeler le jardin royal, Utau tenant fermement ma main tandis qu'elle était à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je me rappelai la conversation que nous avions eue avec Kuukai sur le chemin.

« Eh, puis-je savoir où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? Demandai-je, ne pensant qu'à retrouver ma petite fraise.

— Nous allons voir Amu, me répondit Kuukai.

— Ah, Ikuto, quand tu la verras, ne sois pas trop choqué !

Je me demandai ce qu'Utau avait voulu dire par là. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Amu ?

— Disons simplement que tu vas nous adorer pour ça, lança Utau à l'intérieur de jardin, interrompant le cours de mes pensées.

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait adorer Utau ? Ah, je sais.

Il y eu un petit silence durant quelques secondes mais Kuukai mit vite fin à l'attente en lâchant :

— Entre.

Utau me tira à l'intérieur de la pièce et lâcha ma main. Je fis quelques pas de moi-même. L'instant où Amu m'aperçut, ses yeux semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites. Je pense d'ailleurs avoir eu la même réaction qu'elle. Elle était tellement plus belle que cinq ans auparavant. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et je remarquais quelques mèches bleues nuit entre les larges bandes roses. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs et sa poitrine était bien plus développée. Ses yeux, eux, étaient restés de la même teinte miel dorée.

Je décidai de parler.

— Yo, Amu. Lançai-je sentant mon visage prendre l'expression désormais automatique de ce sourire railleur.

— I…ku…to ? Dit-elle, ne croyant probablement pas à ma présence.

Je continuai simplement de lui sourire. Soudain, elle se leva et sortit en courant. « Elle n'a pas changé, non ? » Me dis-je en hochant la tête.

— Ikuto, tu n'as pas l'intention de la rattraper ? Demanda Utau qui ne me voyait pas bouger.

— Si, je la laisse juste partir un peu en avance.

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux et, une minute plus tard, je me dis qu'Amu avait assez d'avance.

— A plus ! »

Je m'éloignai d'un pas mesuré du jardin royal.

**POV Rima**

Je jetai un œil à Utau et souriais : Ikuto venait juste de se lancer derrière Amu.

« Je t'avais bien dit que cela arriverait, Utau, dis-je en me levant.

— Oui, oui, oui mais bon…me répondit l'idole d'un air ennuyé.

— Rima-chan, je suis celui qui avait dit ça le premier, m'informa Nagihiko en me souriant.

— Tais-toi, espèce de travesti ! Lui lançai-je en lui tournant le dos.

— Oh, Rima-chan ! Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu devrais dire à ton petit-ami ! Dit-il en souriant moqueusement.

Je l'ignorai juste.

— Bon ! Rima, on y va maintenant ? Fit Utau comme si me voir me battre avec Nagi l'amusait.

— Hein ? De quoi tu parles Utau-chan ? Questionna Yaya en penchant la tête de côté.

— On va voir ce que font Amu et Ikuto. »

* * *

**Ecoute : **My life would suck without you de Glee

**A/N : **Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimez ! J'ai laisser le suspense à la fin ! Oh, et s'il vous plait, aller voir mon histoire "Music Mayhem" ! Je suis en train de refaire tous les chapitres ! Et j'aimerais savoir si c'est bien ou non ! Merci, à la prochaine !

* * *

_Toutes les notes suivantes sont de la traductrice : _

_Voilà, je prend beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette fanfic ! Le chapitre 2 sera posté dès que je l'aurais corrigé et proposé à usuilove21 mais sachez qu'il est déjà traduis ! ;D Aah~ je veux traduire des fic toute ma vie ! x) Merci infiniment à tous d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas les commentaires ! Si vous avez des conseils pour ma traduction, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! _


End file.
